


Bending Rules

by Unintentionally_Sly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Badass Reader, Bounty Hunter Reader, Bounty Hunters, But so is the First Order???, Captain is an asshole, Childhood Memories, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, First Order, Flashbacks, Forced Drug Use, Hiding in Plain Sight, Hux is Not Nice, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interrogation, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Landspeeders, Lots of Cursing, Manipulation, Memories, Murder, My First AO3 Post, Newbies, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hux, Psychological Torture, Reader has friends, Reader is a slight asshole too, Reader kills people, Reader-Insert, Resistance is assholes??, Rookies, Slow-ish burn, Snipers, Stormtroopers still can't shoot, Torture, Whipping, blasters, but not many, cursing, reader is a badass, the resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unintentionally_Sly/pseuds/Unintentionally_Sly
Summary: A Bounty Hunter is to never choose a side. Doing so would be breaking one of their biggest rules, and would in turn set your name up for the judgement of your former comrades.Refusing to never choose a side was always easy but when being captured and set under the chains of your torturers you're exposed to their views and ideals, and more importantly, the allure of an annoyed General.





	1. The Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing and this is my first fic on here. I swear I didn't mean for the first chapter to be this long but it is and I'm kinda sorry.

You roll your eyes. This whole mission was going to be a bust but your coworkers seemed to think differently. The thousands of credits seemed to sway them away from the extreme danger that was present when killing a political figure. Instead of worrying about the guards and probably difficult path to getting in and out of the planet the target was residing on they were setting up their blasters and snipers, shifting armor into place and already preparing where they would go out to eat. You had to hold in a sigh as you watched your holopad that was presenting the planet to you. At this moment there was only one way in and out, and taking an alternate route would arouse suspicion amongst the citizens and guards. So, a crowded but safe port was the place to land.

_Great._

Cleaning the barrel of your gun you zoomed in on the planet, specifying the location to the port. The whole place was crawling with people, and from the looks of it, even more guards. Looking at it you had to bite your tongue to keep from lashing out at your peers. What idiots they were to even decide to take this job. But it was already done, your group would be going out soon, blasters by your sides and cloaks set up to hide identities. You exhaled again, picking up your blaster and electrically infused daggers. 

"Hey, what's that look for?" A comrade, Jerusa, slid beside you, a grin pulling on her face. She was an optimist, too much of one for this line of work.

"I don't like this job." Blunt. To the point. There was no reason to hold back your thoughts since everyone here could already feel your animosity towards this bounty. And even though this fact was plain to see Jerusa gasped, and her face fell the slightest bit before she picked up the positive mood again and bumped her shoulder into yours. The action made you move away, scooting closer to your holopad that was already teetering on the edge of the bench.

"Why not? I mean, I _guess_ it pushes the boundaries of our terms-" Yeah. The terms everyone is meant to uphold in this line of work, but money was more important than honor on this shuttle... "but it pays so well! Anyone would push the terms with that kind of money!" She chuckled a bit, leaning back on the bench until her whole body was straight and stretched out. The urge to punch her in the gut rose but you pushed it down, instead opting to rise and take your holopad with you. Too much happiness during this bounty would lead to mistakes and failure. You weren't going to take the blame when Jerusa failed to take out a guard or two.

You slowly walked down the narrow corridor of the shuttle, pushing past people who probably wouldn't last through this bounty. Knowing this would have hurt a newcomer but such news wasn't new to you. Working in this line of work for six years sets up a sort of tolerance in both physical and mental aspects. As you were walking though, the captain of this shuttle, Lauer, set a hard hand upon your shoulder, stopping you in the hallway. Lauer's head was watching you with a sort of cruelty you had gotten used to. The man was harder upon you than anyone else. 

The reason? You wouldn't open your legs to appease his disappointment whenever you did something that didn't uphold to his standards.

"Yes, Lauer?" Taking the initiative. Just another thing he didn't like about you. 

His eyes narrowed and his lips settled into a thin line. "I do hope you know this bounty was accepted by everyone here. You were the only one who disagreed upon its completion." 

"Oh, is that so captain?" His jaw clenched. You only used that term when mocking him. "I couldn't tell when I was the only one who rose my hand in disagreement." And then you leaned close, tilting your head up to give the appearance of looking down upon him. "Besides, it's not like I'm the only one on this shuttle that has been in this line of work for more than five years and knows how these kind of bounties go down, am I?" You then turned away, tapping on your bottom lip with your pointer finger, a thoughtful look on your face. "Oh wait, I am." You smiled sardonically.

Lauer snarled at you, his pointed teeth meaning to threaten, but it only reminded you of a dog too afraid to bite and you shrugged his hand off your shoulder, stalking down the hall.

As soon as you got to your room, small and piled with weapons and many different outfits for different biomes, you settled on the small bed while taking out your holopad. A type of nervousness bubbled in the bottom of your gut and you pulled up the picture of your target again. 

He was a chubby man, what little hair he had left was gelled over to the side. And he stood small in stature and position. He was only a tool used for the build-up of resources in the First Order. But, even a tool was something to start a fight over. 

You closed the image and glanced over at the clothing on the floor, deciding upon a scarf, long sleeved shirt, fur lined pants and bulky cloak. The attire would protect you from the cold and keep your identity hidden at the same time. As you changed you threw the scarf over your mouth, deciding to also wear a pair of black leather gloves and boots that laced up to the knees. Finishing the look you put on your weapon belt, clipping the needed essentials to it before clipping a sniper under your cloak. Assessing yourself in the mirror the only thing you could barely make out was the pair of (e/c) eyes that shone from behind the scarf covering the rest of your face.

A knock sounded at your door, and before you could even answer a stiff voice sounded from the other side of the door. "The captain says we will start our descent to the planet in five minutes. Please be ready for the missions completion." And then the sound of boots walking away told you this was a message just being passed around. 

Sighing you glanced around and idly picked up the last thing you needed for this mission, a special memento from the Resistance rebels that had recruited your group. A First Order SE-44C blaster. They laughed when they had handed it over, joking about how funny it would be to watch them try to find out who the blaster belonged to when it had long been thrown out because they thought it was destroyed beyond repair. 

_Attention to all comrades, please proceed to the back of the shuttle where you all will be leaving from shortly._

You left as soon as the words reached your ears, wanting to be one of the first out of this cramped space. Leaving first meant scouting out the area and being the first to get the upper-hand. 

When you reached the back, a few people were already there, chatting up a storm and practically bouncing around in their boots. 

Rookies.

You rolled your eyes and stood straight, setting up where a line might from. The rookies, after falling silent and finally getting the idea filed in behind you, heads held high and hands tight behind their backs. After a few minutes, everybody seemed to file in, also getting in line. The captain joined you all, circling around you all before settling in the front, eyes glaring holes into your own. 

"Comrades, I am here to give you the basic layout of the mission before I land the ship in two minutes. For this mission I want you all to be as casual as possible, fit in with the environment and do not stand out. Right when you pass through this shuttle I want you all to blend in and become a part of the crowd. If you stick out you will be terminated. Whether that's from the mission or from some other morbid reason you will not know until it's obvious. So please, do the best you can for your sake." Lauer glanced behind you and caught eyes with somebody. "Quanar, you will be the first off the shuttle, please settle yourself in front of (L/n)."

Of course. It seems he can't even give you a break right before the mission starts.

"Yes, sir." Quanar, another rookie, settled herself in front of you. But not before sending you a weary glance. You didn't even look at her, keeping your eyes forward.

"Now, I hope to see this mission done before lunch. Good luck." With that he stalked off.

Whispers circulated around before the descent, and even though you should be seated before landing it was frowned upon on this shuttle. To sit was showing you weren't stable or ready for the mission at hand. Quite a bizarre outlook on a simple thing but you didn't complain, it weeded out rookies and sent them packing before they could fail on the mission. As the descent started some shouts of protests were heard but the engine whirring to life drowned out any other sounds. After what seemed like a few seconds the whirring died to just a low buzzing and the shuttle opened. Quanar was hesitant to move forward, but after hearing you clear your throat from behind her she walked out, tentative steps making you huff in annoyance.

As soon as you passed the barrier of the shuttle you weaved your way into a crowd, hunching over and walking at the same pace as the others around you. Blending in meant mimicking others, and hunching over in this situation would portray that your extraordinary clothes were meant for work and wouldn't put suspicion on your figure. 

Sparing a glance around you could easily see a few rookies fumbling around, panicking as they didn't know what to do. You threw your head down quickly, not wanting to seem like a beacon of safety to the stuttering idiots. If they saw you that would expose you and ultimately ruin the plan you had elaborately planned out. Pulling out a commlink from one of your pockets you called up one of your old friends. 

"(Y/n)?" Gravar's gruff voice sounded from the other side of the comm and you couldn't help the slight uplift of your lips at the sound of his voice. It seemed the kids he had running around were really taking a lot out of him these days.

"You wouldn't mind coming to my rescue again would you?" As soon as the words slipped from your lips he laughed and then you both conversed, setting up plans for him to be backup in case the shuttle you had been traveling on had been compromised. Of course, you didn't tell him you would be coming to him anyway. You didn't like the shuttle you were on, and you highly doubted that after this bounty the shuttle would last long.

"Thanks, Gravar." 

"Any time (Y/n)." You could practically see him dipping his head as he said the words.

Shutting off the commlink you slowly shifted your way out of the crowd, making sure to move around corners and motels like you knew where you were going. As soon as you caught sight of the big ceremony being held you settled upon the side of a building, just observing. 

There had to be at least a hundred guards patrolling the area and a hundred more surrounding the podium. Obviously this celebration wasn't just hosting a small tool, some leader had to be here if there were this many guards.

_More work. Just what I needed._

Stepping off the building you searched for the highest building you could. This job was not going to be done by that tiny little blaster those Resistance soldiers gave you, it seems you'd have to bring out the gun settled on your back. Your eyes settled on a building relatively far enough away to not rouse suspicion about what you might be doing and walked there, hands shoved in the pockets of your jeans. Pushing open the door of the shabby motel you walked to the Elomin at the desk. It's beady black eyes were trained on the mirror in front of it as it ran a rag upon it's horns. Seeing a Elomin this far from it's planet made you raise a brow but you walked up to it, setting money on the counter. The Elomin, annoyed by your sudden presence, practically threw a key at you and then went back to polishing itself.

Huffing you walked away, key in hand until you turned a corner where you stuffed it in your pocket. There would be no point to carrying it if you weren't going to use it.

Traveling up stairs you slowly found your way to a door to the roof, convenient to you and your plan. Looks like you wouldn't have to carve your way to the top it seems. 

Opening the door you slowly walked over to the edge, dipping down to watch the ceremony. It seemed to be starting, and in haste you ran back and shut the door, pulling out your sniper as you placed yourself on the edge of the roof. Settling the gun up correctly took a while but when you finally were settled upon one knee, looking through the scope for your target the ceremony had started. 

It took a while, but your target appeared, a big smile plastered on his face as he wobbled to the podium set up for him. you wondered if you should just take him out, the surprise would give you a few moments to get out of the building without the attention from the Elomin. Then, it would take a few minutes to get to Gravar, but he wouldn't be settled at the port, so that would be a plus. His ship would be located at an abandoned base a few miles off from here.

Huffing you decided it would be better to just get it over with. As your finger put pressure on the trigger something surprising happened. 

A rookie, Quanar to be exact, was being dragged on stage, a blaster set to her head. You groaned, sliding a hand down your face. According to the code you couldn't shoot now. Doing so would ensure her death and you were never meant to antagonize an enemy into killing one of your comrades.

If you broke the law after enforcing it so many times you would be shunned and even Gravar might not accept you onto his ship.

Huffing you pulled the sniper off the edge of the roof, settling it on your back. As you made your way back down the stairs you managed to slip out of the building.

 _I guess a more physical approach will have to do._

As you trekked through the buildings everything seemed much more tense, the crowds were more riled up and the hungry look in some eyes were not hidden. It seemed some people here approved of execution in front of crowds. Pressing forward you stopped where the troopers stayed tense, forming a barrier between the citizens and higher-ups. You snorted and edged away to the side, catching a better look of what was happening. Qaunar, kneeling now, had her head slightly bowed, tears streaming from her eyes as she bit her lip. You sneered slightly at the sight.

Pressing forward it didn't take long for some stormtroopers to stop you, demanding what you thought you were doing. You muttered a small sorry and ducked back into the crowd. Running your eyes along the big crowd of stormtroopers you knew you probably wouldn't be able to make it through all of them but you could try your best. 

Pulling out the SE-44C blaster, you slowly made your way to the other side of the crowd, knowing the troopers where you had been would be more tense due to your prodding. But news wouldn't be too fast and you would have the element of surprise. 

As you moved through the crowd it wasn't too long before somebody noticed the blaster at your side. First it was whispers, then fearful talk, then, finally, someone yelled.

"They have a weapon!" People scrambled and stormtroopers were raising their weapons but it was too late. Your blaster was already firing off rounds, sending troops to the ground.

Dodging the rounds they shot off was easier than anticipated, and killing them off was even easier. Their missed shots were hitting comrades and thinning then out even more, and the appearance of your blaster had startled more than a few troopers. This blaster was definitely the best choice, and you could feel the adrenaline surge through you as you pushed through the large crowd of troopers. Of course, taking them all out wasn't and option so you made your way to the podium as quick as you could. As soon as you jumped up there, Qaunar sat there, watching you like you were her savior. Well, technically you were.

"Get out of here!" You hissed the words, handing her the extra blaster strapped to your belt. She took it quickly, scurrying off. You rolled your eyes and took off running, opposite of where she ran. You would be a much larger target now, and many would probably follow you instead of her. 

Not daring to glance back you darted into the buildings, knowing the narrow halls would be the safest place for you to dodge their attacks upon you. As you twisted and curved you held back your blaster, firing some random shots, hearing yells in response. The sounds allowed you to know how close they were to you. 

Far too close.

Sprinting even faster you took off into another corner, almost stopping when noticing the dead end. But the windows lining the wall instead motivated you to boost yourself up, latching onto a windowsill where you slowly climbed up. The climbing would be slower than the running, and they would catch up to you, but when you got to the roof you would be at an advantage. Both for a great vantage point to kill them but also to see where Gravar was in the abandoned base. When you started to climb you shoved the blaster onto you belt, clipping it there for future use. 

As soon as you were two windows away from the roof the shots started firing. You cringed up, curling into yourself as you propelled forward. As you pulled up from the last window a shot nicked the side of your thigh and you clenched your jaw to stop the scream that bit at the back of your throat.

You landed on the roof, back pressed against it as you shakily stood up, still running. Your eyes darted out to the outskirts of the city, and sure enough you could see the glint of metal peeking out from behind the rubble of the crumbling base. You felt a rush of relief and urgency power through you and using it you pulled out your daggers, jumping off the side of the building. As soon as you were off you plunged your daggers into the side of the building, the sizzling of electricity burning through the material, but not fast enough. The daggers slowed your fall and before you hit the ground you pulled the daggers away, rolling to not damage your knees. 

Pulling up you ran, eyes watching the ship with hope you hadn't known for years. But the buzz of landspeeders gaining on you sent a panic through you. There was no way to get out of this now. You could only do one thing.

Pulling out your commlink you called Gravar, taking a turn to the left, and just like you anticipated most of them followed you, but some strayed from the group heading to Gravar's ship.

"(Y-" Gravar started.

"Get out! Get out of here now! I won't be able to make it to the ship, get out of here!" The buzz of the landspeeder was closing in, and in a last attempt to save him you crushed the commlink in your hand, dropping to the ground and rolling off to the side. The landspeeder shot past you, turning around as quickly as it had passed. You tucked your daggers away, pulling out the blaster instead. Shooting off random rounds you missed completely, body shaking from overexertion. As you shot your eyes barely caught Gravar's vehicle pulling up from the ground, but you heard it, the revving of the engine and the roaring of the ship taking off into space had you relaxing in relief. But your relief was quickly shut down when the landspeeder started to pull up to you once again. 

As the vehicle started to pass you again you tried to roll to stop the baton that was being raised to knock you out from hitting you. But your action was stopped by foot pressing down so firmly on your ribs it forced you to stop. Glancing up you managed to catch a glimpse of the person behind your failure.

Bright red hair and piercing blue eyes accompanied with a sneer of disgust was all you saw before everything went black.


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A metal room and a chair restraining you down.
> 
> What more could a person want?
> 
> Oh yeah...
> 
> Freedom.

The first thing you registered was the pounding in your head. The second thing you registered was the fact you weren't able to move.

Your eyes snapped open, sending a sharp pain in your skull from the sudden assault of bright light. But that didn't stop you from looking around once your eyes adjusted. Everything seemed a dark metal tone, and the room was pretty big compared to your room in the shuttle. The room had lights stored almost everywhere, yet there was still a sort of darkness looming around the corners of the rooms. Sparing a glance down your eyes roamed over the contraption you were held down in.

_Standard._

Just a standard little torture chair. It was almost dissapointing. With the way they had made a big deal out of capturing you there was some hope that their standards would be higher than cheap companies that could barely afford the men to torture with. Obviously that hope was falsely thrown out. Pushing yourself up as far as you could go you subtly tested the restraints, seeing how much they had tightened them and how much use was worn into the device. The restraints weren't very tight, surprisingly, and the chair was fairly new. But your shirt soaked up the sweat of a previous occupant of the chair. Your nose upturned. They had enough decency to air out the room but not clean the chair properly? Lazy bastards.

Wiggling you straightened out your hands, slowly but surely pulling both hands out of the restraints. The sweat, no matter how disgusting it was, was pushing the process along nicely, the slick allowing your hands to slide out easier without too much of a pull that the metal would have given. As one hand slipped out you grabbed the other arm with it, pulling it out much faster than the other with the added pressure. Next was the hard part. The feet. Bending over would put you at a disadvantage and unless you managed to get out right when they came in you wouldn't be able to pull yourself up in time to protect yourself from any attack they might throw at you. 

Glancing at the chair you grabbed one of the cuffs you had been stuck in and bend over, trying to work one cuff open with just the few fingers you have. The odd angle stretches your back but you block the sensation out, working mainly on the cuff while trying to ignore the black rimming at the edges of your eyes from the sudden increase of blood flow to your head. The cuff, to your surprise, clicked open after putting pressure on two different buttons and pulling apart. You slowly started to pull your foot out, releasing your hold on the cuff only to have it snap back on your foot, catching your ankle and pressing down hard. The groan passing your lips was thrown from your throat as your hand slipped. Both of your hands managed to catch the floor, but the pain didn't stop and you lowered your head to the ground, using your hands to instead open the cuff once more.

Pressing down on the buttons and peeling it apart was easier this time with both hands, but it didn't stop the pained groan slipping from your lips when you tenderly pulled out the ankle, making sure not to hit the metal cuff. Pressing the foot on the ground and applying pressure didn't hurt too much, and for that you were thankful as you slowly stood, the blood rushing back into your body and making you dizzy for a few moments before you could see straight again. Bending again you pulled the second cuff apart, pulling your other foot out as you breathed a sigh of relief. You stopped for a moment, assessing the damage on your ankle. It would definitely bruise, and if not you could only hope the injury wouldn't be too tender.

_Next. Find a way out._

Your eyes immediatly landed on the door, but it seemed to only open from the other way so you quickly dismissed the idea. Besides, even trying it would be a bad idea in case they had something set near the door to alert others of your escape. So, you instead took to looking around elsewhere. Circling around your chair your eyes scoured around, finally landing on the ceiling. You grinned. Vents. The ceiling was made out multiple vents. The ceiling was far up, but your chair could easily help with that. Walking back to the front of your chair you pulled yourself up on the cuffs, slowly pressing both feet on the highest point as your hands came up to stabilize yourself on the ceiling. Your hands slowly settled on one vent, pushing up experimentally. 

Sure enough it popped off, moving up. You tiptoed, moving the grating, and as you pulled yourself up your foot pressed down on the side, bending while trying to push yourself into the vent more. The sharp pain that followed had you curling up, body scraping along the grating under you. You ground your teeth together, pulling forward. As soon as you were a reasonable distance you slowly wiggled back around, picking up the grating you left in the ventilation and slid it back into place. It would be better to leave them guessing for a while than lead them to exactly where you were. 

Pressing forward you moved on, avoiding fans that were whirling dangerously before you finally got to a desolate area. Nobody seemed to be walking around, and taking this as your chance you grabbed the grating, opening it and setting it aside before dropping down, stumbling slightly when your wounded ankle pressed onto the ground. You clicked your tongue in annoyance, obviously this ankle was going to be a problem for a while, so steeling yourself you shoved the pain away. It wasn't easy, such a technique took a lot of practice and you hadn't yet mastered it so the steps to the numbing were still shaky. Deciding, after a few moments, that the slight stinging was the best you were going to get you took off, pressing against corners, listening for voices. Voices meant danger but they also meant freedom. A double edged weapon. One you were willing to wield.

Peaking around a corner you caught a glimpse of four stormtroopers. They all seemed off-duty, leaning against a wall with no blasters in sight. Four against one would be tricky, definitely since you knew the weapons you had on you before weren't on you now. But they also didn't have weapons. They had armor but it was known for being flimsy when taking brutish attacks that you excelled in so you weren't too worried about that. So, the only thing that mattered were the numbers and their experience in combat, which you had no idea how skilled they were in that area. This whole thing was a big chance, but what else was there to do? A captured bounty hunter was a caged one. And you? You were meant to be free.

_Here it goes._

The next few moments were fast. The sudden movement of your body skidding across the floor, the shout of surprise when your hands wrapped around a neck, and then a cry of primal rage from the other three as they heard the snap of their comrades neck. Skidding back you peered up behind your lashes, watching the lifeless body clatter to the floor, the three stormtroopers stood there, frozen, looking at the body. Taking this moment you spring forward, slamming your fist into the throat of the stormtrooper that was left of the dead body. The sudden choking sound snapped the other two out of their trance and they pounced as you hopped back, both feet gracefully landing as the two charging stormtroopers slammed into the fumbling one. The whole scene would have been comedic if not for the sudden shouts for back-up ringing in your ears. Angered by the cowardly move you charge forward, scooping the yelling stormtrooper up by the neck, slamming them into a wall.

"Shut up." The words are hissed passed your lips as you send a swift punch to its throat, followed by one to the sternum. The armor dents, caving in as your fist collides with it. Though the armor may help a bit the forceful wheezing of breath that sounds through the helmet tells you that the punch was powerful enough to knock the air out of its lungs, or maybe the throat to the punch was a little harder than you intended it to be. Either way their armor is not war ready, that's for sure. You quickly let go of the trooper, moving to the last one that isn't clutching at its throat for breath. The stormtrooper scuttles back but doesn't make any sound as you wrap you hand around the pathetic armor covering his throat. But when your hand starts to crush a few whines of pain pass through the helmet and you end it quickly, crushing it all. The trooper, after being let go, convulses on the floor, clutching at its throat, clawing for the air that won't fill his lungs.

"You!" A voice roars from behind you and you turn, quickly diving when a blast sounds through the air. In a split second decision you pick up a stormtrooper that has started to crawl away and put it in front of you as a shield. Slowly you pick yourself up, holding the armored thing as protection as you peek around it, catching glimpse of another trooper. Even though you can't actually see their face you can feel the glare they're sending your way. Using the trooper in your hand as leverage you swing him a bit from side to side as a warning not to shoot. Even though the trooper is weighing heavily on your arm it's better than being shot up. 

"Let go." The trooper growls from behind its helmet, taking a step forward. You click your tongue, pressing your shield even farther out in front of you. They halt, but their blaster still points at the both of you, just waiting for an opening. You click your tongue mockingly, even swinging the poor trooper back and forth like a ragdoll.

"Now, now, dear. That's not how you treat a guest is it?" The trooper only tightens its grip on the blaster. You chuckle from behind the body that's protecting you. "How about we make a deal?" The trooper doesn't do anything this time around. It's a step in the right direction. "You drop that _pretty_ little blaster of yours and I'll let go of this poor soul. Deal?" The trooper, without even giving a verbal answer drops the blaster. Not satisfied, you sneer. "Kick it away." The trooper doesn't move and you growl, tightening your hold on the trooper. The action causes them to struggle, choking out pleas for their comrade to just kick it away. The trooper does, and right when the gun goes flying you throw the body off to the side, darting for the blaster. The troopers dives for it too and they move faster than anticipated. But not fast enough.

"Don't move." Right when your fingers clamp around the blaster and you're standing up the command comes from behind you. You don't listen, instead whipping around and catching, not one, but three pairs of blasters pointing towards you. You shrug and blast, they dive, counteracting and firing back. You dodge and right when you start to gain the upper hand something slams hard into your ankle. The pain that has subsided now hits you full force. You gasp, stumbling from the pain, and before you can get anywhere or even retaliate a hard hand slams into the back of your head, sending you spiralling back into darkness.

~*~

"What a troublesome one you are." 

Groaning you loll your head off to the side, trying to drown out the voice that's been speaking for some time now. You've only been picking up hints and pieces but from what you've gathered this man is either very cocky, very powerful, or just a very dominant person. Maybe it was all three. But you didn't care. All that mattered was the way he seemed to mock you with his words, the way you would sometimes feel the slightest brushes against your skin as if being examined by a doctor. You swore if he touched you again you would-

"Killing two men and injuring about six more. Such a handful." Fingers brushed against the side of your arm, trailing purposefully and you growl, snapping your eyes open. The man doesn't even flinch, instead he smirks, pink lips mocking you as you pull against your restraints. His eyes are taunting you, blue eyes filled with a dark humor at watching you try to just get a _chance_ to wipe that smug smirk off his face. 

_Wait._

You knew those eyes. The eyes that-

"You! You're the one who pressed on my ribs to stop me from moving!" The man raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for you to go on. You did. "You bastard! I would be riding off in a ship, leaning back and taking on another mission if it wasn't for you." His smirk grows and he seems to take great pride in you words, even having the audacity to entice you further.

"Is that all?" You snarl and lean as close to him as you can, growling out your next words.

"I hope you catch on fire, maybe then you can match the ugly color of your hair." You slowly relax back into the chair, satisfied with the flash of anger that flickers in his eyes for a moment. But then he's composed, his nose upturning, looking down upon you.

"It would be wise to keep such words to yourself in the future." His words are a warning but you don't heed them. Instead you pry.

"Oh? And why? Are you going to hurt me?" He looks ready to answer but you cut him off. "Oh no! I'm _so_ scared! The ginger is going to hurt me! Oh somebody save me!" You pull a scared face and fake a sniffle before falling back into a more neutral pose, sneering down at him. 

Your attitude seems to have riled him up and he grabs your chin forcing you to look at him. "You will never speak that way to me again unless you wish to have your tongue cut from your mouth. If I allow you to talk to me you will adress me as 'Sir' or 'General'. If I am feeling generous I will give you permission to call me General Hux. Got it?" He pauses and you raise your eyebrows.

_Wow. He's actually waiting for an answer. Well then..._

You gather the saliva in your mouth and spit at him, the substance landing on the side of his cheek. You smirk as his fingers fall from your face to wipe your spit away.

"Nice to meet you Hux."

He pulls his hand up, backhanding you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are still liking this. 
> 
> If you can tell the reader isn't afraid to take things into her own hands, and it seems like Hux isn't either.


	3. Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence in this chapter so I'd advise not reading it if you don't like those things.

“We’re trying something new today.” Hux walks around you, the whip in his hand cracking down almost threateningly but you only blink, raising an eyebrow at his words.

“Oh? New? I thought the First Order hated new things.” Hux turns away, already done with your ramblings before they’ve even started. “New things like new democracies. Or new rebel fleets. Or new pornographic videos starring their officers because they don’t get paid enough. Or new-” Hux shoves a needle towards your face, the tip of it almost brushing against your iris. You hear him hum in delight when he hears silence fall over the room.

“You see, we have a new drug that enhances the nerves, but there are many side effects we’re trying to stamp out before we can use it. Enhancing the nerves also means enhancing the pain felt. So, unable to use it any soldiers-” More like he just wanted an excuse to use it on you. “I decided the next best option was insolent prisoners.” He slowly pulls the needle away, wiping your arm down to prepare for injection. At least he’s nice enough to do that. “Don’t you think that’s a good idea?” He asks it mockingly but you still snort.

“Oh yeah. _Great_ idea. Almost as good an idea as throwing a trooper on Blenjeel with no weapons and expecting a Sandburrower not to eat it. Yeah. Great idea.” Your sarcastic comments earns him slamming the needle past your arm, creating a new scratch right above your elbow. You flinch a bit at the rude movement and Hux doesn’t say a word, not even trying to mock you as he instead presses the needle into you.

At first when he slides the needle in you give little to no resistance, just hoping to get this session done and over with, but when he starts to inject the liquid and your nerves flare up, you pull away. He’s quick to make sure you don’t shake enough to ruin the process and you’re practically tearing up by the time he pulls the needle out. You growl, blinking back the tears that are growing larger in your eyes as you try to ignore the pain flaring up in random places on your body. Immediately, instead of asking about the process, Hux roughly grabs the side of your thigh and squeezes. The amount of pain that follows his action has your body convulsing.

He hums, almost in delight. “Looks like your wound from that blaster is still tender.” The comment is barely spoken above a whisper but it’s enough to jolt you to remember.

_Kriff. I completely forgot about the shot to my thigh. I didn’t even try to fix it up… It will definitely scar now._

Instead of worrying too much about it you throw another snarky comment at the General. “Oh, no. The wound is already all healed up.” You lean forward the slightest bit, pulling a surprised face. “Did you not know I heal at an inhumane rate?”

Before you can even pull yourself back he’s grabbing at your face, the slight indentation of his fingers leaves a spark of pain jolting down your back. Despite your mental protests a small whimper leaves your lips when his leather gloves dig deeper. The sound has a smirk lifting his lips and you growl, trying to twist just enough to catch his fingers between your teeth. But moving even the slightest bit makes the leather of his gloves glide uncomfortably and leaves you squirming to pull away from him. Your action has him chuckling, and he presses harder, your jaw prying open between his fingers and when your teeth start to scrape along your skin you cry out, opening your mouth fully to try to stop the pain. He takes this chance to bring his other hand up and shove a few fingers down your throat. Before you can even splutter he’s pulling them out, taking a step back from your gagging figure.

“What the hell?” You yell it out, spitting on the floor, trying desperately to get the taste of his oily leather gloves out of your mouth. When you glance up he isn’t even looking at you, instead inspecting the fingers he shoved down your throat. Angered, you try to get his attention. “Answer me you ginger fuck!”

His head snaps and you straighten yourself out the best you can, tensing up, ready for the punishment that will undoubtedly be wrought upon your body. At first there is nothing, just eyes glancing over your tense body and then he’s moving, his lithe footsteps pushing him forward. It almost makes you nervous. Almost. If he was going to act calm then so were you. You relax, falling into a neutral pose. For a moment he sneers, annoyed by your relaxation, and then his lips are uplifting in the cocky smirk once again. His fingers, still coated in your saliva, wipe across your cheek, leaving the substance to dry on your face as you try not to cringe away from his burning touch. He smirks when he notices your obvious discomfort and walks around you. You hear the rustle of clothing and then the chair is being unhinged, pulling your body forward and leaving your chest tilted to the floor.

Before you can even protest or let another sarcastic comment slip from your tongue the restraints on you open, dropping your body to the ground. You’re quick to react, splaying your hands out in front of you as your body curls up to ensure no damage happens in vital areas. Your palms land on the floor first and then your knees follow. The force of your body hitting the floor shakes the chair behind you, the metal clashing and scratching, leaving an unpleasant sound in your ears. As you shift a boot lands on the small of your back, pressing and holding you down.

“I would suggest not getting up.” You almost get up anyway but glance up to see what you’re dealing with. A baton lays in one of his leather-clad hands and he holds it tight, as if ready for you to reach out and take it from him.

_Smart._

“You’re going to beat me with _that_?” You laugh, throwing your head back. As your eyes connect though he chuckles with you and swings the baton. As soon as it’s flying through the air you know why it’s his weapon of choice. The buzz of electricity hits your ears as it swings through the air and you clench your hands, almost diving at him to wrench the thing from his hands. But as you shift he angles the baton right at your face. Taking a hit right now could mean death or permanent damage to your psych, something you’d rather enjoy not happening. So you back off for now, pressing on the back of your heels just in case he lets his guard down.

When he notices your forced submission he pulls out a little communicator and presses it up to his ear. He shifts back a bit, as if to give himself room from your glaring figure, but doesn’t take his eyes off you, baton at the ready.

“I need two personnel. Armed.” Then he pulls the communicator away and smirks at you. Just to annoy him you lean forward the slightest bit and hiss, smirking when his arm tenses up. He snarls, and just for a moment you think he’s going to left you off with that but then he swings the baton down, slamming the weapon on your thigh.

You scream, nerves burning from both the pain and electricity that singes each receptor. Your body curls in, fingers tensing out as you claw at the ground, fingernails chipping from the harsh metal as you try to get rid of the pain. Even when the weapon falls back to his side your nerves still twinge, sending shivers racking up your spine as you try to catch your breath and hope the pain will dull.

_How long does this drug last?_

You slowly pull yourself up, pain still making you twitch as your limbs shake. You snap your head up, ignoring the pain that sends a slight headache pulsing in the back of your head as you glare at him through your lashes. He smirks and has the audacity to swing the baton again, the weapon barely missing your shoulder. Instead of cowering you rise your head up higher, almost daring for him to hit you again. The raise of his brow and the tightening of his hand around the baton has you curling up the slightest bit, preparing yourself for the next hit when the door is swung open.

Two troopers walk in, guns at the ready as Hux steps back, his grip on the baton loosening. You lean forward, and before you can push off the floor two guns are trained on your face and you settle back down, snarling at the two troopers. One shifts, disturbed by your animalistic behavior, but doesn’t do anything else.

“Keep your guns trained on her, I don’t want her to try anything.” Hux looks at the both of them pointedly, waiting for a response that indicates they heard and will follow the order. The two troopers practically scream ‘yes sir’ and you sneer at them.

“You don’t need to scream. I’m sure we all can hear perfectly fine. Though I’m not sure if I will be able to after that.” You mumble the last sentence and one of the troopers, the one that shifted before, presses his gun closer to your face, the metal brushing against your cheek threateningly. You only snort, knowing they won’t shoot because of Hux’s obvious interest in you.

“I dare you.” You honestly do, dying quickly will most definitely be better than what Hux has in mind. The trooper seems to consider it, and you press forward, his gun moving back the slightest bit at your movement. But before the trooper can shoot Hux is stomping over, a ferocious glare on his face. The trooper pulls back instantly and you whistle, smirking at the nervous trooper. If you didn’t know any better you would swear you could see the trooper sweat through his suit. 

“And _what_ do you think you’re doing?” Hearing him snarl the words has your eyebrows raising high. You really didn’t think you were so special. On a whim you decide to save the trooper, more interested to see how Hux will react than actually wanting to save the trooper.

“I didn’t know I was that important Hux. If I didn’t know any better I would say you’re getting oddly possessive of me.” You coo the words, sighing as you press a hand to your forehead in exaggeration.

Hux’s attention moves to you, and he’s looking down his nose again, any remnants of anger gone. You raise a brow and he just flicks his hand, turning around and walking away. Just to see if he’ll react you whistle, cat-calling. He doesn’t turn to acknowledge you but the slight clenching in one of his hands tells you all you need to know and you smirk. As you follow Hux’s movements a trooper taps the side of your face and you turn, looking at the two of them. You raise an eyebrow in question but they just keep silent. 

“Hold her.” Hux’s voice booms through the room and you shoot off to the side, scrambling to get up before something can happen. You don’t get very far though, and one trooper manages to catch your ankle. Unfortunately it’s the wounded one, and you let out a short scream, halting to stop the pain. The trooper lets go but the both of them grab you, hauling you up to a sitting position. 

“Let’s see how long it takes until the drug wears off...” The words are muttered behind you and despite your powerful and cocky upfront a chill goes down your spine. 

The troopers drag you, knees scraping along the metal as you try to push up, putting weight onto your wounded ankle as you try to squirm out of their grips. The pain is rippling through your body but you manage to slip one arm out of their hold, but when you try to round a punch to their covered crotch a hand lands between your shoulder blades, slamming your face into the wall. You growl, gripping at one of the troopers legs, digging your hand into it painfully as you try to push off him, but you manage to get nowhere, the hand on your back pressing harder, flattening your body into the metal wall. The trooper who you’re holding onto pulls back, your hand slowly slipping and a hand encloses around your wrist, tugging it up and slamming it into the wall. Then your other wrist quickly follows and the hand on your back loses its pressure.

A few clicks of boots sound behind you and then it stops, silence falling over the room. The only things you can hear are the slight shifts of the trooper and your labored breaths. Suddenly a whiz sounds through the air and a loud crack reaches your ears followed by a searing pain ebbing out from your back. You arch, pulling away, but it doesn’t do much good. Another hit comes cracking down on your back and the drug lights your nerves on fire, pain burning up and down your spine. Spreading out to your limbs, numbing your fingers as you claw at the wall and scratch at the skin of your palm. A few more cracks come raining down, each hit inflicting a different amount of damage. The sporadic hits themselves send a different amount of pain. Each tense and relaxation of your body was taken into account, the tensing matched with smaller hits to allow you to loosen up before creating a laceration on your back. Then, there was random hits, big and small to throw off the pattern and keep you on high alert.

As another scream ripped at your throat a chuckle sounded from behind and the whipping stopped just for a moment. Long enough for a hand to grip the base of your hair and tug back.

“I wouldn’t use up all of that pretty voice of yours right now. We still have a long way to go.”

Then, it starts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just to further the plot. Sorry to dissapoint.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do whatever it takes to escape, no matter what happens.
> 
> And, who... Who is she?

Your head hangs, sweat lining the top of your forehead as you breathe in slowly.

_In out. In out. In out._

The mantra is repeated in your head blankly as you try to brush away all the thoughts of your wounds and the past torture sessions. If you hadn’t been trained to endure these things you would have broke days ago, maybe even weeks. You push the thought from your mind. There’s no point on dwelling on things that will never be, definitely in this situation. Your eyes idly scan the room again. Two troopers are standing by the door, helmets trained on the wall behind you as they hold their guns to their chests, ready to attack at any moment. You smirk and let out a short laugh. One trooper doesn’t even move. He’s learned over the few hours he’s stayed here. But, the other one looks over, helmet staring down your battered body.

“Hey. Let’s…” You pause. What could you do to catch the interest of the other trooper too? If you pull something you have before the other trooper is sure to throw the idea away and warn the other trooper. Suddenly, Gravar’s face appears in your mind and you smirk again. “Let’s play a _game_.” The last word is drawn out on your dry tongue.

“No.” The other trooper speaks up immediately, still not even sparing you a glance. The ‘rookie’ trooper seems to settle back at his word and starts to lose interest once again. You grab at the few strings you have.

“Oh come on! I’m restrained to a chair and have been so close to death so many times now I might as well call this a dying wish.” You loll your head as you speak the words, rolling your eyes dramatically for emphasis. The rookie trooper perks up, and the other one even starts to slack a little. You take this chance. “Just one game. If you start to get suspicious of me we stop. Deal?” You raise an eyebrow and the rookie trooper takes this chance.

“Deal.” He speaks before his comrade can, and you grin slyly, coughing out a laugh when the other trooper smacks his arm. 

“What are you doing?” The other trooper hisses out the words lowly. So low you think he’s trying to whisper for a moment. The rookie trooper shrugs, flailing his gun around. The other trooper smacks the gun down lightly, saving him chance of getting hit from a stray blast.

“I don’t know. I think it could be fun…” He mumbles out the last sentence, turning away from the other trooper slowly, like a child who knows they’re in trouble and can’t look their parent in the eye. You smile widely, adding a light mood to the atmosphere.

_Lull them into friendly behavior (Y/n)._

Gravar’s words ring in your ears. 

“See? Rookie over there thinks it’ll be fun!” The troopers look over to you, and rookie seems to deflate in his suit from the name and the other huffs out a short laugh. You chuckle with them. 

“Fine.” The stiff trooper speaks up through his chuckles and relaxes back into the wall a bit. The rookie seems to bounce on his feet from excitement and you grin.

_They’re human too. They’ll have the same urges and fall for the same things. Take your time. Tiptoe if you have to._

“I honestly didn’t think you’d ever accept…” The stiff trooper scoffs while the other laughs loudly, gun falling to their side, forgotten. “So, how about we just ask each other questions? Ask anyone any type of question.” You grin and the stiff trooper sighs while the rookie just seems to be happy with anything that isn’t his duties.

“I’ll start first!” The rookie speaks up, helmet eying you down in interest.

_Let the game begin._

 

xXx

 

You huff out another laugh, ignoring the scratch in the back of your throat as the other two troopers shift on their spots on the floor. Rookie is laying down, holding his stomach as he laughs out loud with such volume you think he’s going to bust. The stiff trooper is not stiff anymore, relaxing into the back of the wall as their armor bounces from the laughter they try to contain. Rookie slowly tries to sit up, falling back to his place on the floor when he starts to laugh again. He manages to stop just long enough to sputter out the few words he’s been trying to get out this whole time.

“Wait… You’re telling me… That you couldn’t kill the guy with your gun because you forgot you stuffed a piece of food in it earlier in the morning?” The rookie laughed even harder at his words, practically rolling on the floor. You laughed too, eyes lighting up when the stiff trooper finally set down his gun.

_Just a bit longer…_

“I didn’t _mean_ to stuff food in it. It was an accident earlier that morning and I forgot to clean it.” The rookie trooper didn’t stop laughing, and stiff started to chuckle along, hands settling on its padded stomach. “But I must tell you…” Your voice dropped, lowering into a darker tone that had them both settling down and leaning forward to listen with interest.

_Hook… Line… And…_

“That food was great for an after murder snack." 

They both lost it. 

_Sinker._

“Now, now... I’ve got a question to ask you rookie.” Rookie perked up, letting out a few bubbling after laughs. “What is your comrades hair color? I mean, you both know what mine looks like. I kinda just want to paint the picture of the both of you in my mind. Keep it locked in there for safe-keeping to remember this _great_ time.” Your dramatic flair was doing wonders in this atmosphere, pushing the two of them to limits they would never have passed if they took the time to remember you were still a prisoner.

“It’s…!” There was a pause, and rookie slowly slumped, as if completely stumped. “I… I don’t know…” Rookie turned from bubbly to sad in an instant, slowly rolling to the ground in a sad hump of armor. Stiff seemed sympathetic of the poor rookie and settled a small arm on their shoulder, patting almost lovingly. You held in the urge to coo at the both of them mockingly. Doing so would ruin the mood and remind them who exactly they’ve been joking with the entire time. 

“Why can’t we find out?” You rose a brow, acting as if you didn’t know why. Almost everyone in the galaxy knew stormtroopers _never_ took off their helmet. Something about it going against protocol or some stupid shit like that. 

Stiff shifted uncomfortably. “It’s against protocol…” _Yep._

“Fuck protocol!” You yelled it out, throwing your head back. When you settled back rookie seemed to be inching closer to stiff, hands reaching up to their helmet. You grinned, eyes lighting up as you watched the interaction. Stiff couldn’t even yell before their helmet was yanked off roughly. Rookie jumped up with it, skipping back a few steps as Stiff got up, brown locks cascading over their shoulders. 

“Woah…” Rookie went slack, the helmet in their hands almost slipping from their fingertips. Stiff was a girl! Obviously rookie wasn’t expecting this, just staring at her in the most dumbfounded silence you’d ever heard. “You’re… You’re _really_ pretty.” Stiff went a bright red, mouth twisting into a scowl as she stomped over to rookie. 

_Now!_

You swung forward, the restraints you had loosened during your talk easily slipping your limbs free as you dived towards the guns. Rookie and stiff weren’t even able to move before you were holding them at gunpoint, staring them down dangerously. They both went rigid, and stiff went a ghostly shade of white, looking almost sick as the situation fully settled in. Rookie didn’t even seem sickened, mostly disappointed and sad if anything else. Rookie dropped the helmet, the sound echoing through the silent room. Stiff didn’t move to pick it up, just staring you down like an animal frozen in fear in front of a predator. 

“You… That whole thing was a ploy?” Rookie spoke up, voice just above a whisper. You almost rolled your eyes but slowly stood up instead, never moving the gun. 

“If you’re really that innocent why are you even a trooper?” Rookie straightened up, trying to look bigger, though there was no point now. You tilted the gun a bit, holding it straight towards stiff. She was starting to turn a sickly pale, looking ready to throw up at any moment. “Of course it all was a ploy. I have no interest other than getting out of here. Stiff over here was smart to not trust me. But thanks rookie. You gave me the chance I needed.” You grinned towards him, and he slumped, hands falling to his side uselessly. 

You bounced the gun over, stalking behind the both of them, pushing them to the door. “You’ll both let me out of here. If you try to get out of here before I do then I’ll shoot you. Try to move without my permission and I’ll shoot you. Try to get this gun out of my hand and I’ll shoot you.” You emphasized your words by slamming the gun into both of their backs before settling a few steps behind them again. “Make your decision wisely.” 

There was a small pause, both of them weighing their chances out and when they both started to move to the door you hummed. “Good choice.”

Stiff got to the door first, her fingers shaking as she typed in the code that was needed to open the door. Rookie just watched, and to your surprise settled a small hand on her shoulder. Stiff settled a bit and you laughed, gun shaking as you gripped at the base of your stomach. After a few seconds tears started to build in your eyes and the door swung open. Your laughter started to slowly die out but rookie seemed to finally reach his breaking point, swinging around to face you. You stopped immediately, gun angled up to his brain in warning. He didn’t move, just stared at you for a few moments as Stiff watched, panting heavily. 

“What’s so funny?” Rookie growled out the words, fists clenching and unclenching in a vain attempt to wash away the anger that had undoubtedly started to overflow from him. 

“I was just thinking that you two could be _such_ a cute couple. Too bad you’re troopers and will most likely never be seeing the stars again after this big of a fuck up.” You shrugged lightly. “But I could always let you off the hook and have the both of you come with me.” The only reason you suggested such a thing was because it would be easier to get around the ship with two troopers escorting you away. If you went alone and tried to be casual there was no doubt in your mind that you would be caught. This time they might not be so lenient though. And Hux would make your life miserable if you failed to escape again.

Stiff shook her head, refusing, and rookie followed her. You shrugged and shot rookie, the blast shooting up through his head and killing him instantly. Stiff stumbled back, staring in horror and opened her mouth to scream. You were on her before she could though, gun pressing against her chin as you covered her mouth with your hand. She still try to scream though, most of the noise muffled behind your hand as you pulled the trigger again. Stiff dropped dead to the floor, her long hair spreading out and covering her lifeless eyes. You glanced over the both of them before stepping out of the door, and before you could even take off you were being slammed back into your metal chair, the blaster falling from your grip. You yelled, struggling against the invisible force that held you up, panicking slightly when you couldn’t move. 

“Hey, I-” You were interrupted by Hux coming around the corner, a black figure following closely behind him. They were close in height, and the looming mass only seemed to be about an inch taller than ginger. You rose a brow at his apparel. “I didn’t know the First Order was having a competition to see who could pull off the gothic teenager look the best. Just so you know, I think you’ll win.” Your comment was followed by a small twitch in Hux’s lips and a pounding headache. 

“Fuck…” You groan lightly, rolling your head to try and ease the pain, but it doesn’t seem to stop and the mass of all black comes gliding over, helmet peering down at you. You sneer at him as best you can. “If you’re going to be here a while at least give me your name.” You grit out the words as best you can, trying to keep up your powerful front still. The man doesn’t move, and doesn’t even seem to hear your words. 

“Kylo… Kylo Ren.” There was a small pause as he glanced at the bodies. You smiled innocently, and Hux looked at his two soldiers, and even though his facial expression didn’t change you knew he was furious. Both of their heads slowly moved to you, and you couldn’t identify any emotion from either of them. Kylo, because of his helmet and Hux because of his lack of expression. 

“I see you’ve been busy.” Though Hux’s voice was calm there was a small hiss in his words. You shrugged.

“I guess you could say that.” You glanced down at the both of them. “It took a little more work than I would have liked but I got what I wanted. Just… not the end goal.” Your eyes traveled to Kylo, eyes hardening as you silently accused him. 

Everyone in the galaxy knew about the power Kylo had. You never really cared for such stories, thinking many of them were blown out of proportion. But, as he loomed over your figure you couldn’t help but to wish you had listened to the stories. If only to prepare yourself for what could happen. Quickly Kylo started prowling around you, his breathing being distorted by the mask he wore and sent a sense of impending doom crashing upon your shoulders. There was something about the way his footsteps sounded and the way you could see his shadow that sent a chill up your spine. But you hid it, raising an eyebrow as he finally was in front of you once again. To fill up the suffocating silence you choked out a sarcastic remark.

“If you're done with your inspection can we get this done with already? I need another chance at escaping." Your response was only met with silence and the annoyed twitch of Hux’s brow. You shot a cheesy smile at him, mocking him. 

“You’re cocky.” Kylo took a step forward, towering over your metal chair as he leaned in close. “You won’t be soon.” His hand slowly started to crawl up, and you looked at it, sending him a sarcastic look. 

“If you think that threatening to-”

Before the rest of your sentence could get out a sharp pain ripped through your skull, shredding its way through your brain. The sensation had you flinging your head back, mouth opening in a silent scream from the amount of pain. Nothing, you could do nothing. You weren’t even strapped in yet you felt so helpless, so useless to save yourself from the pain that was spreading through your body. Suddenly, as your eyes closed in a vain attempt to stop everything it felt like your life was flashing before your eyes.

_“Mama! Look! Look what I found!” Your dainty hands held up the shells, the exotic colors swirling around and fascinating you. Those eyes looked down, mouth pulling into a grim line as her hand slowly scooped each one up, looking at them vacantly before crushing them all in her fist._

“Stop!” Your voice cried out the plea between your scream. Personal, those were personal!

_Your eyes darted over to the man. His lifeless eyes staring back at you emptily. Your hands shook, fingers quivering as the hot blood on them turned cold, dripping down your fingers and gliding down your sharp knife dangerously._

_“I… I did it…” You swallowed heavily, large eyes brimming over with tears. You turned to the woman behind you, her face clouded and fuzzy. “I did it!” Your voice came out giggly, and you ran over to the woman, throwing the knife off to the side as you showed off your bloodied hands proudly._

_“Why are you crying?” Her voice came out sharp, hard. No praise, but you didn’t expect any._

_“I’m just so happy! I finally got to do it!” Your hands dropped as you took another glance at the man, your self-conscious mind poisoning your mood. You took another glance at her questioningly. “Did I do it well?”_

_“For a beginner.” That was her simple response._

“No more!” Suddenly the pain stopped and your head dropped, tears leaking from your eyes without your permission. “Please… Just…” 

“Such a young age to kill someone.” His voice held no pity, only curiosity. You huffed out of your nose, jaw clenching as you rose your head back up to him. Your neck protested, straining from such a simple movement.

“You always start at a young age…” You paused, taking in a breath. “That’s just how it is. They pick up the ones they think could be useful and then train them. The other ones… Well, they’re too old to be molded so they… ‘disappear’.” You puff out the words, voice scratchy from your battered throat.

“Who is she?” Kylo growled out the words, mask practically brushing against your nose. You rose a brow.

“Who?” As soon as the word was out of your mouth he gripped your jaw painfully, snapping your head back in warning.

“Do not play dumb with me. The woman in your memories!” He let go of your jaw and your head fell back down. You licked your lips and snapped your head up, sneering at him.

“I don’t remember.” You were telling the truth, but Kylo didn’t seem to think so, the rage pooling off of him in waves.

“Lies!” He cried out the word in rage, hand shooting up again as pain filled your head and coursed through your body once again.

_Glancing forward your eyes caught her hanging hand as she walked. Happily you ran up to her, little finger desperately trying to wrap around one of her own. But as soon as your little fingers brushed with hers she pulled away as if burned and then smacked your hand away as if disgusted. Hurt, you looked up at her._

_“No emotional attachments.” She hissed out the words threateningly before walking off again, leaving you alone in the ever-growing crowd of people._

“Please! I can’t remember! I can’t remember!” You cried it out, hoping desperately to get him away, to stop the pain. 

_“Gravar!” She tugged you forward, throwing you in front of her when Gravar’s scruffy face peeked out from behind a curtain. His eyes glanced between the both of you and suddenly something clicked in his mind as he scrambled up, throwing tools to the ground as he left his work behind him. He seemed to panic, eyes questioning the woman towering above you. His lips slowly mouthed a named you didn’t know, and couldn’t hear._

_“What are you doing here?” Gravar’s words came out rushed and his fists clenched and unclenched as his eyes darted to your figure._

_“You have to take her. They caught up too soon.” Instantly he seemed to understand, but now he seemed even more on edge, even more weary, eyes flickering around. “They can’t know she has a connection to me Gravar. You must take her, and I plead you to not get mixed up with them again. She… She’s too good for them. If they get her she’ll become a monster that no longer cares for even the codes.” Her voice was strained and you looked up, cheeks catching the remnants of her tears._

_“Mom?” Your voice whispered and she shook her head, kneeling to your level quickly. As you opened your mouth to question her again she engulfed you in a hug, squeezing you tight. Confused but happy you slowly wrapped your arms around her as best you could, hugging her back._

_“(Y/n)…” She paused and pulled back slowly, tears still streaming down her face hard._

_“Momma, you’re not supposed to cry, remember?” You tilted your head a bit, idly wondering if she forgot the rules she had engraved into your skull. She laughed, and it was so sad that you almost hugged her again._

_“I know. I just have to tell you something before I go, okay?” You nodded your head enthusiastically. “I’m not your mom.” There was a pause before the information sunk into your brain._

_“W-what?” Your bottom lip trembled and you swallowed down the tears building up in the back of your throat._

_“I swear I meant the best. Your real mother…”_

_“We have no time. You must go as soon as you can.” Gravar spoke, cutting her off. She seemed to snap out of a trance, steeling herself._

_“(Y/n).” Her voice was hard now and you stiffened up, readying yourself. “If you ever meet me again, no matter under what circumstances…”_

_There was a long pause and she gripped your shoulders tight, fingers leaving bruises for later._

_“You must kill me.”_

You threw your head up, screaming as the memory implanted itself in your brain, repeating her last sentence over and over again until exhaustion fell over your body and you slunk forward, inky black clouding your vision until you could see no more.

“She’s interesting. I think I’ll keep her under my supervision.”

Those were the last words you heard before you passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know this was going to happen but it did??  
> And I'm really excited for it???


	5. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew! It's out guys! I hope you like this chapter because it's leading into that further action with that General we all know and love!
> 
> I hope you're all ready for it.
> 
> And remember, if you want to suggest something I am open to seeing if I can do it!

Light pierces through your eyelids causing the headache behind your eyelids to pound. You manage to hide the wince that threatens to spasm your body and instead you listen to your surroundings, keeping your eyes closed in a way to show your body is still asleep. As you strain your ears there’s the sound of heavy breathing to your right and you wait to see if they move. There’s a disturbing few seconds where nothing happens, and for a moment the breathing stops and then footsteps echo throughout the room. You keep a straight face and maintain your relaxed position only to have it spoiled by something gripping your upper arm and tugging. It isn’t enough to pull you off the sheets you’re on but it’s enough to jerk you out of your limp state and have you snap your eyes open. You’re met with that black mask from earlier and you snarl, trying to rip your arm out of his grasp. Nothing happens and you twist your wrist, slipping out slowly. 

“Don’t struggle. There’s no point.” The voice comes out distorted like before and it’s funny. He sounds like he’s trying to be menacing when he’s still not sure what he’s going to do. 

_“She’s interesting. I think I’ll keep her under my supervision.”_

The words repeat through your mind and you almost laugh but smirk instead. It seemed he made a split-second decision and now didn’t know how to deal with the consequences that came with it. Good. If he thought this was going to be an easy ride with you both holding hands and buddying up to each other than he was _very_ wrong. His body goes rigid for a moment as he notices your smirk and you twist your wrist a little further, his gloves working against him and allowing you to move with the leather. It doesn’t give much lenience but it’s enough. You twist a little further and pull your body up, catching him off guard and giving you the upper-hand. In his startled state, his other hand works to grab you and that loosens the other in the process. You bat his traveling hand away and curl your other hand into a fist before pumping it up into his tilted mask-covered jaw. There’s a slight sting twitching your knuckles as you jolt away and you’re sure that the punch didn’t do much damage with his helmet on but you’re sure that the shock is enough to give you a few seconds to flee. 

And that’s all you need.

You roll, easily slipping your hand out of his now loose grasp and when you land on the floor, knees first, you don’t even give a second to wince at the way the metal has most definitely bruised your skin. You pull up and run around to the only natural-looking light peeking out through a crack in a door. There’s a rustle in clothes and you pass the man, his fingers brush against your neck and the sensation has your hairs standing up but you don’t stumble. Then, as the pads on your fingers press against the door there’s something wrapping around your neck and applying pressure. The pain that envelopes your throat has you gasping for air and before you can even wheeze you’re being spun around and slammed into the wall next to the door. The move is so mocking you glare at the man in front of you, the hand outstretched in front of him clenching more and more as the seconds tick on. His hand clenches a little further and your vision dots black for a moment before your neck is released the slightest bit. Not enough for you to even think about getting out but just enough to choke in small breaths.

“I said not to struggle.” His voice is lined with annoyance and you manage a small snarl back. Your defiance grants you another constricting squeeze to your throat. 

“Now,” There’s a slight pause, and to anyone else it would seem he was just prolonging the torture but you knew he just seemed to be searching for the right set of words to say. “I brought you in to… propose something to you.” His hand twitched a bit and you tossed to the side from the sudden loss and regain of air.

“And?” Your voice comes out as a raspy whisper but you manage to keep that hiss. Whether it’s from your willpower or just the fact that you can’t produce anything more than a hiss you don’t know and you don’t want to.

“You won’t be able to leave.” You snort and the ‘hand’ on your throat twitches. “But I will make your stay a little more… bearable, let’s say.” You huff at his choice of words.

“And how, may I ask, will you do that?” You manage to squeeze the words out and he pauses, as if contemplating on telling you the truth or not. You raise a brow, waiting.

“You will be ‘working’ under me, and since you _won’t_ ,” He emphasizes the word and you roll your eyes, shifting against the wall in annoyance. “be leaving this ship you’ll be able to roam around a bit. Granted that you’ll be watched for your whole stay to make sure you don’t try to escape, but it’s a step up.” 

“Oh?” The sarcasm drips through your words. “A step up? Wow, next thing I know I’ll actually be able to walk to the cafeteria without four guards escorting me there.” 

A low growl sounds through the room for a moment before it stops short. You smirk, delighted about being able to push his buttons. A metallic sigh sounds and then he takes a step forward, only a few more feet separating the both of you. When he attempts to get closer you make a gagging motion and he stops abruptly. You can practically see the scowl plastered on his face as he shifts on his left foot, refusing to get closer because of your over-exaggerations. You chuckle through your raw throat but it’s stopped when he squeezes roughly. You cough off to the side before throwing him a glare. 

“I’ll let go of you…” He whispers the words roughly and you raise a brow, disbelieving his words. “But, you won’t run. If you do…” He pauses, and lets the words trail off into silence. 

“What? What are you going to do? _Kill me_? Oh please, I’ve been threatened and tortured so much now that if you did, it wouldn’t even be a threat. So, go ahead, snap my neck, see if I scream or struggle.” You hiss the words out, the underlying bitterness leaving a bad taste in your mouth. 

A prissy boy like him wouldn’t be able to live a day in your shoes.

There was a long pause as the words seemed to sink in and you waited, sneering at him, practically _challenging_ him to do it. When nothing happened you huffed, leaning back. 

“You’ll stay here but I expect you to do everything in your power to keep Hux out of my way.” He snarls his ‘partners’ name acidly.

_Oh? Positions of powers butting heads? How **surprising**._

“So…” You paused, closing your eyes. “You’re keeping me alive to terrorize General Ginger?” You rose a brow, and when met with a sheepish silence, laughed. You laughed so hard your throat pressed even harder against the force pressing against your throat, making you cough between the hearty chuckles. 

“That’s hilarious! I’m being kept alive to keep my torturer on a leash!” You take in a deep breath, calming the laughter that keeps bouncing around in your chest. 

“I guess you could say that.” It’s mumbled lowly, the voice that filters through his mask sounds even more gravely and deep than before from the small whisper. Slowly, the force around your neck loosens enough to the point where your feet manage to touch the ground. 

_Huh. I never thought feeling the ground beneath my feet would be so relieving._

“I will let go of you,” The words make your eyebrows shoot up and causes a smirk to tug at your lips. “but if you even _try_ to run you will be facing the same fate.” He accentuates his words with a squeeze to the neck before it’s gone and your body weight comes crashing upon your feet once again. 

Your knees attempt to buckle but you manage to stay upright after the initial tremor. There’s a tense silence as he watches you cautiously, looking for any warning movements that could lead to your escape. You stay still, relaxing against the wall, waiting for him to calm and see that despite your wish to leave you didn’t have a death wish. There’s a few moments where he doesn’t do anything and then when he finally relaxes and moves he’s brushing past you, opening the slightly ajar door and leaving you behind. You glance around the side of the frame of the door, clicking your tongue when you notice that it leads to another room. The room is stationed with two small couches, each positioned towards the other. Then, on the side a desk rests, completely barren of any items except a small piece of paper and a formal pen. You snort, chancing a glance at Kylo. He’s standing at the door, back pressed against it as he watches your every move. In a moments decision he pulls one arm out of his crossed position and gestures it towards the paper.

You glance towards it cautiously. “So, we’re going the old-fashioned way?” You turn towards him, and when met with only silence you turn towards the desk, sighing as you plop yourself into the tiny chair behind it. You glance down at the paper, skimming through its contents.

_Official Contract…. Blah Blah…. Dangers…. Caution… Total secrecy or death… Blah Blah… Oh! To protect Armitage Hux, General of the First Order._

_Oh no…_

“What is this?” Your voice hisses the words out and you sneer at Kylo. He makes no move to show he hears your words, instead ignore your glowering figure. You huff. “What the mother-loving, _bantha-shit_ is this?” Your tone and words finally seem to snap him out of his self-loathing phase.

“It’s a contract.” His words were thrown loosely, in an almost bored way.

“Obviously,” You drawled out the word, annoyed. “but why is ‘General Cherry’ making an appearance?” Your nickname earns you the start of a chuckle that’s drowned out with a fake cough. 

“It would be suspicious if you signed a contract to protect me. The only person who you could get away with protecting would be him.” You nod your head, but you skim the contract again, looking for anything indicating when the contract would finally be fulfilled. There was nothing of the sort on it. 

“When will this contract be over?” You glance up, and when taking note of the silent warning hold up your hands slightly. “Hey, I know I’m not supposed to be leaving anytime soon. But, if a contract like this doesn’t have a set time I’m afraid I can’t sign it. Basic rules.” Your statement earns a sigh.

“Five years.” There’s a pause and you heave out a short wheeze of laughter, unable to believe his statement. You slowly stop, looking at him seriously.

“No.” You blurt out the word, getting straight to the point. There was _no_ way you were going to be sticking by that irritable sadistic bastard for five years.

“You either agree to the terms or go back to the same _activities_ as before.” You scowl at his words but refuse to back down.

“Two. I’ll go two years. You should be amazed I’m even agreeing to that much.” You lean back in the chair. You _know_ he won’t agree to that, but you’re sure that he’ll barter your years down if you stay stubborn enough. 

Silence hangs heavy in the air as he seems to be contemplating it. “Four. That’s the minimum.” 

You frown a bit before stating, “How about we meet in the middle? Three.” And Kylo stops. 

“Three.” He confirms to your question bitterly and you grin. 

_Of course, it’s not like you intend to follow the time constraint of the contract but it’s best to make him believe you’re okay with it now._

“Now, I suppose you better get to fixing this.” You gesture to the paper, leaving the pen untouched as you stand up and roll your shoulders back lightly before making your way over to the looming figure of black cloth. 

He stays with his arms crossed as you bound over to him, and only when you’re about a foot away does he turn around, his clothes twirling with him as the door opens obediently. You frown as he stalks down the corridor, leaving you to yourself. If you weren’t expecting him to use his freaky powers again you would have just gone the opposite direction. But, when you remember that powerful force pressing you into the metal you decide against it, trudging behind him begrudgingly. There’s a disturbing silence that looms in the halls that you hadn’t noticed while you were trying to escape. But, in your defense the lack of noise wasn’t the highest priority in your mind. You try to shake the crushing feeling by taking note of any noise you can hear, and soon your ears are filled with the whirring of mechanics and the tapping of yours and Kylo’s feet. They aren’t the best things to focus on, and in all honesty, they’re a bit annoying but it’s better than to be left with a silence that leaves you alone with your own mind. 

“We’re here.” You plant your feet, stopping a few inches away from Kylo’s back as he takes a step towards the metal door in front of you both. 

His bulky figure doesn’t allow you to see in at first but as he stalks in you get a clearer picture. It’s pristine, decked out with cushioned flooring and walls. There’s a small door that shows the label of ‘shooting range’ above it and then there’s a small track that surrounds the room, looking out of place and clunky compared to the rest of the room. In the right corner, there’s a few robots that are shut-down and look to be ready for combat when awakened. You stay rooted in your spot, crossing your arms defiantly. Kylo seems to notice your rebellious behavior and turns around, staring at you questioningly. You huff, gesturing to the room with an eyebrow raised. His gloved hands clench and unclench before his helmet releases a metallic sigh. 

“We’re going to spar.” He says it as his body turns to face yours once again. Your eyebrows raise fully. 

“Wait. _We’re_ going to spar?” Obviously, your sarcastic tinge doesn’t make it through his thick helmet as he answers with a small and questioning ‘yes’. “No. I think you seem mistaken. _We’re_ not going to spar. You can fight with those robots in the corner but I’m not going to be messing with your freaky mind powers-” 

“It’s called the Force.” He manages to grit the word out through clenched teeth. You pause for a moment, raising a sarcastic eyebrow. 

“As I was saying, I’m not going to be fighting against your freaky mind powers.” There’s a long sigh as his clenched fists press into his legs in an attempt to calm his growing anger. “I’m at an obvious disadvantage and I know when to choose my battles. This isn’t one of them.” You spit out the last few words. 

“I won’t be using any of my powers. I just want to test your physical abilities.” He straightens up and shifts one foot back, pressing his weight onto it. You watch him cautiously. 

“Fine, but if you use them I snap your neck.” You take a few steps forward, before shifting forward, knees bent slightly. 

There’s a pause and the room echoes with the sound of his metallic breathing. Then you shoot forward and when he reacts as quickly as he does you bounce off the heel of your right foot, propelling yourself off to his right. His hand is outstretched, tilted slightly. If you kept with the same destination you had your sternum would have connected with his hand. Scowling you press back, watching as he turns to look at you. His movements are slow, but you know better than to believe the illusion he’s been putting up now that you’ve seen the way he moves while fighting. He’s such a big person you would believe him to be slower than he is, but the more you inspect him the more it makes sense that he would be quick. His body is proportioned well, and his long legs allow more ground to be covered in a short amount of time and that poses a problem. The moves you rely on are quick, get in and get out, and if he could reach out and grab you while you dart back the fight would be over. And if he just stays in one spot you’ll never be able to find an opening to exploit. 

“Do you wear your mask because you’re afraid of what people might see when you take it off?” The only way to get him to move would be to taunt him. But it was a dangerous path. If you pressed him too much, enraged him, you had no doubt that he would choke you against the wall again. “Or do you wear it because poor daddy and mommy would be disappointed seeing that you’re the person behind that mask?” 

He reacts to the second one with a ferocious hostility. The way he puffs his chest and the hiss that falls from his helmet makes you smirk. Your taunt and reaction to his rage is enough to have him start to stalk around you. The hairs on the back of your neck stand up as he falls in step behind you, but you listen, trying to hear for any indication that he might attack. There’s nothing, and then there’s the shift of the padding under his feet and the clenching of leather. Cackling, you flip back, grabbing his shoulders as you fly over him. He slows, trying to grab for you but it’s too late. You bring your knee up, slamming it into his back. There’s a groan and you let go of him, stumbling back as he tries to elbow you despite the pain most definitely radiating from his back. You fall back a few steps as he whips around, fist managing to catch you in the side of your shoulder. You hiss but bounce back even further as you roll your shoulder, trying to ease the pain the slightest bit. 

“Well, at least you’ll be able to say you got a few hits on me while the nurses are working on you.” You grin at him. 

“I don’t think such _babble_ ,” He spits out the words scornfully. “-will help you when you’re bedridden.” 

You throw your head up, laughing at his threat. He says the words with such conviction that you can’t help but to be amused. He might be powerful but since he wasn’t using the Force he was still a normal human being. Of course, his physical training would pose a problem, but that was your forte and there was no way you were going to lose to him. Not in this setting anyway. 

“Such big words for a person about to get their ass beat.” You fall back, your right foot sliding against the padded floor until the tips of your toes are pressing against it, waiting to push forward. 

He doesn’t make a comment, instead charging forward in another phase of attacks. You laugh whole-heartedly, appreciating the new thrill of someone knowing you’re coming, liking the experience of pushing your body to limits you didn’t know existed. As he braces himself you fall back a few steps before crouching down and launching yourself up into his stomach. Originally you would go for the chin, but the helmet on his head made you change your mind. Kylo groans, stumbling as he slides off to the left of you, hand settling on his stomach, as if assessing the damage. He pauses for a moment, confusing you as he lets out a puff of air. 

“Why would you use a knife to kill a man when there are so many more efficient weapons to use?” The question comes out of nowhere and you get defensive, snapping back. 

“Why use paper for me to sign a contract on when I can instead use a datapad?” Your hissed words don’t deter him as he slowly circles around you. 

“I didn’t want to risk you breaking one. Hux is already pissed off at the fact I’ve taken his toy from him, if you broke something like a datapad he would have a reason to take you back and lock you up. And then I’d lose _my_ new toy.” He says it all casually, as if he hasn’t just degraded you by calling you a toy. 

You sneer at him, but answer his earlier question because he answered yours. You guess it’s because the rules and boundaries you’ve set for yourself still apply here despite being seen as nothing more than a toy. “Using such a primitive weapon allows a better assessment of your physical abilities and lets your master know if you will be able to be trained properly. It’s a test in many ways. To see if you can handle killing someone, to see how physically capable you are, and to see if you’re ready to move on to more trying training.” 

He nods, letting the information sink in as you follow the circle he has started to make around you. Soon you are across from one another and he’s back into the fight, tense and angry. The sudden change in mood makes you raise a brow, but you don’t comment. You press forward, taking a few steps toward him, watching as he stops, shoulders falling as his arms come out to flip your attacks on yourself. You snort, walking forward slowly, the wait making him become impatient, his emotions tainting his movements. He’ll become sloppy if you keep it up so you prolong the walk to him by shifting so you aren’t walking to him in a straight line. Instead you curve around him, watching as his body twitches with frustration he’s trying to conceal. Your amused smirk taunts him further and finally you’re close enough to attack. You stretch out, grabbing his robe, startling him, but the movement isn’t enough to catch him off guard and he’s grabbing at your arm, twisting it painfully. You don’t wince, keeping the pain from your face as you aim a punch to his jugular. He let’s go and pulls back just enough to make you miss. 

He snorts at your failed attempt but notices your end goal as you shake the arm he had in his grip moments ago. He notices his mistake right away, knowing he could have used your arm to stop the hit instead of releasing the only thing that had given him the upper-hand. The mechanized growl that comes from his helmet doesn’t sound as threatening as he tries to make it and you only smirk, knowing you’ve already won the battle. He’s shaken, angry, and sloppy. He’s making mistakes and noticing them. But instead of taking it as a lesson he takes it as an insult, further his irritation and it feeds into the sloppiness of his movements. And then the sloppiness leads to him making mistakes. It’s a never-ending loop he can’t escape now that he’s fallen into it. But he doesn’t seem to notice any of this and it only amuses you to see the anger leaking off him in waves, definitely as he tries to fight the want to use the Force. 

“Where’s all that talk now?” You pause, letting your words take effect. “I thought you said you were going to send me to the infirmary. Or did you say I was going to be bed-ridden? I’ve forgotten, definitely since none of it is coming true.” You huff a short, mocking laugh. 

He runs forward again, obviously forgetting the outcome of last times failed charge. You smirk, stepping forward, your chests colliding as he tries to skid to a stop, his arms coming out to grab you in an attempt to grab you. You catch on arm, ducking down and allowing the other one to shake as you pull Kylo down with you to the ground. He catches himself by bringing one foot forward and you mentally praise him for the quick recovery but it’s too late for him because you’re already in position. You spin, taking his arm with you as you find yourself at his back as you stand up. You press his twisted arm into his back, pressing your knees forward to band his knees and knock him off balance. He falls to the ground, his other arm making a grab for you despite the awkward position. He manages to catch hold of your shirt, bringing you with but you intended to come along anyway so it doesn’t help him as your knees land into his back, making him fall completely to the ground. You pull his other arm up into the same position as his locked arm and hold both arms. Before he can even register what is happening you move his arms to the floor, wrists pointed to the ceiling, as you settled your knees on both his arms. Now, with your arms free you could do serious damage. So, you grab his helmet, peeling it off forcefully. His long black hair is quickly tangled in your fist in warning as you throw his helmet off to the side. Despite his helmet being off his hair still blocks his face and you don’t try to see his face, too cocky to ruin the mood by moving the hair out of his face. You do it out of pity, and you both know it. 

There’s a long pause as you both catch your breath. 

“I’ll have your correct contract done in a few hours.” He rasps the words out after he attempts to blow the hair out of his face. 

You grimace at the words. Remembering the contract and the promise of being bound to Hux for _that long_. But then, a thought comes along that has you grinning anew. 

_I can’t wait to torture him as his new bodyguard._


	6. Suspicious Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got another one out finally. This one took forever for no reason.

Walking next to the Knight was like a power rush, one you were pleasantly used to. The tense bodies that he passed made you chuckle and he glanced at you before training his eyes forward once more. There was something amusing at the way he almost didn't acknowledge the fear that resonated from each person around him. Of course, you were exempt from that fear, but there was this underlining disturbing emotion bubbling in the back of your mind, a necessary precaution to the powers that he harbored. You knew if it came down to it that power would overwhelm you and eventually your body would break under such a hold. Yet, you couldn't help but to hold your head high with a proud smirk, acting as if you were his equal even though you knew you probably never be. It was a disgusting thought. 

"Where are we going first?" You glanced at him, and those around seemed to shake and look at you in astonishment at the way you flippantly addressed the man. "The General or the contract?" 

He hummed, and tilted his head left, indicating to another hallway. You both turned in synch. "The General. I have much to... _discuss_ with him." 

You snorted, knowing you shouldn't feel as relaxed as you did. Something about the sparring match both of you participated in allowed the strung-up tension in your body to coil out. "Of _course_. I just get this feeling," You paused for emphasis and you could hear the huff beneath his helmet. "that you want to flaunt the new possession you have come to hold." Despite your light tone you couldn't help but to hiss out possession, hating the word when it was used to describe you. 

Kylo didn't respond, instead he kept stomping on, refusing to acknowledge your presence despite the fact he was using you to keep a handle on the man he hated with a passion. You knew not to mention it though, the hole you found yourself in was already too deep for your tastes. The contract, though you intended to get rid of it, dug you even deeper. Even though you were calm about the situation, you still couldn't help but to worry about the way to get out of the contract. This whole thing was setting you up for further deception and capture. It wasn't ideal, but you would get out of this, no matter how much the odds were stacked against you. This wasn't going to bring you down, there was worse missions you had been on, worse traps you had fallen into. And now, they were all a memory of experience. Bringing you out of your thoughts Kylo huffed once more, body becoming tense. As you looked forward you understood why. There he stood, in all his fake glory. _General_ Hux. 

His face was pulled into that permanent sneer and you barely stopped the snort that tried to make it out of your nose. That prim and proper look seemed to follow him where ever he went. It was quite the spectacle, watching him stalk around, icy eyes making every person working jump in fear. His fierce expression deepened as he noticed Kylo, but his eyes didn't flicker with an unadulterated rage until he saw you traveling behind the Knight. His sour expression turned bitter, showing just how much of an impact your leaving had affected him. Kylo stepped forward even further, and the quiet whispers that had once filled the room hushed over. The only sounds that now filled the room was the slow clicking of buttons and the constant sound of buzzing machinery. You had always heard that these people were too busy to even think about gossip, obviously such a notion was wrong. Hux straightened up, the height of the both of them different by only an inch, the Knight finding himself just above the ginger. You huffed out a laugh, and it seemed only then did the other occupants in the room notice your figure. 

"Is there something you wish to speak about Ren?" Hux, always professional, addressed Kylo respectively, though the words were hissed out through clenched teeth. 

"Yes. I intend to tell you that our..." Kylo paused, helmet tilting just enough for him to glance at you. " _Guest_ , will be attending the social gathering with us." 

Hux smiled tightly, jaw clenching. He turned, bounding off to a door at the other side of the room. Kylo followed, and so did you, unable to stuff the curiosity that started to bubble up. The door opened as soon as the General started to get close, and it revealed a sleek gray room, a desk and chair being the only thing that occupied it. Kylo stepped in without reluctance and you watched the General as he waited until the door closed to whip around towards the both of you. He stalked forward, chest puffing out in a warning. Kylo didn't move, staring as Hux took in a deep few breaths. 

"Why is she coming with?" The respective tone was gone, replaced with malice. Kylo puffed up too, the cloths of their chests touching each other in an attempt to get the other to back off. Neither did. 

"Because she's signed a contract to protect you." Kylo went straight to the point and Hux startled, stepping back. Noticing his mistake, he pressed forward once again, but he had lost the battle and he knew it. 

_I **technically** haven't signed the contract yet, but I guess the idea is already set in stone. _

"I never gave my consent in such a decision." Hux was grabbing at straws, unable to accept the fact that this was happening. 

"You don't have too. Besides, your troopers never seem to last very long." Kylo drawls out the words and Hux glares. 

"You know... I've been told to not interrupt a lover's quarrel, but we need to discuss this social gathering if I'm going to it." You roll your eyes as you speak, walking over to the desk, plopping down in the chair. It sinks under you. You spin around, sighing as you tilt your head back. You hadn't been in this comfy of furniture since you managed to get booked into a popular hospital a few years ago. "Damn, if I knew I could sit in this type of chair I would have been trying to suck more dirty work out of you guys." 

Kylo only stares, and Hux curls his lips in distaste. A tense silence follows as the spinning chair blurs the world around you. Hux speaks, annoyed with your constant spinning. "Stop being so childish and maybe we can talk professionally about this." 

You abruptly stop yourself, your deteriorating boots coming to rest upon the metal desk. You smirk, leaning back further as you catch his eyes. "You're so stiff, cherry." He tenses at the nickname. "How long has it been since you got some?" 

It takes a second for the question to settle in, but when it does his ears turn a slight red, lips curling into an embarrassed snarl. "Such questions are inappropriate." 

You bark out a bitter laugh. "And you shoving your fingers down my throat isn't?" 

His ears are completely red now, his cheekbones carrying a dusting of pink. "Actions during a torture... session will not be affecting our daily life." 

You swing your legs off, elbows coming to rest upon the table as you intertwine your fingers together. "I beg to differ." You lay your head upon the top of your hands, looking at him from below your lashes. "If you can't help but to get embarrassed about the fact that you shoved a few fingers down my throat then it's obviously affecting you too. Not just me." 

"That-!" He stops himself, and calms himself with a few deep breaths, the red disappearing from face. "This is no time to talk about such matters. Let's get back on topic." He paces around the room, eyes narrowing in concentration. "If you are going to the social gathering you will need to blend in." He looks you up and down, and once again he looks disgusted. 

"You aren't going like that." He says it so firmly that you can't help but to roll your eyes. 

"Yeah, I would be fine with that. But everything I own is probably being pawned off to some grubby creatures on a backwater planet. So, right now, blending in with you pompous assholes isn't going to work out. I have nothing but the clothes on me right now." You sneer at him. 

He lets out an exasperated sigh, "That's changing. And soon." 

“Oh? My torturer is pampering me! What a turn of events!” You laugh, flinging your head back as Hux clenches his jaw. 

He takes a few steps forward, leaning over the desk to glare down at you. “I wouldn’t get used to it.” You only smirk in response. 

“Of course, _sir_.” He sneers before turning back around, heading to the door. You raise a brow, leaning forward on the desk. 

“And where are you going?” You practically yell out the words and he stiffens before whipping around, scowl prominent on his face. 

“To order your essentials. I don’t want your dirty clothing to ruin the reputation I have to uphold.” He turns back around, exiting the room before you can get another smart comment out of your mouth. 

You sigh, leaning back in your chair. 

“If I had known it would have been this easy to anger him without getting in trouble I would have done it sooner.” You jolt up slightly as Kylo speaks. 

You had completely forgotten he was there! 

“Damn, I had forgotten you were there.” Kylo only tilts his head towards your own, helmet betraying nothing. “Anyway, where am I going to be staying when I’m here?” 

There’s a long pause, and Kylo seems to be thinking. Then, he stands upright, almost… joyfully. “I know _exactly_ where you should go.” 

You almost groan, guessing where this was headed before it even happened. And sure enough, when you asked Kylo he only responded with. 

“Right next to our _favorite_ person.” 

"Ah... My anticipation is overwhelming." You stand up slowly, cracking your back as you get up. "Well, let's go. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." 

Kylo doesn't protest, leading you to a more secluded part of the building. Troopers only walk by every few minutes, and the guards protecting doors gets more and more often. They all shudder and straighten up as you walk past, and you can't help but to smile a bit. Kylo stops in front of a door that isn't guarded, and you watch as his fingers strain to move, and the door whips open. You huff, unable to take his show of power seriously. You walk in, brushing past him to look around. The room is spacious, almost too much. The homey life of a stuffed ship was now replaced, and it was a little disconcerting. The living room and bedroom weren't combined compared to the ship you used to be settled on. There was a small kitchen area, and there was actually a bit of furniture set up in the main room. You frown. 

"It's stale." The room is metallic, and there's not any personal or flashy items at all. Used to a mess, and the clashing of different cultures, the barren room seems spacious. Even more-so than it's supposed to be. 

"You can add your own personal touches later. I will tell the General of his new neighbor." You huff, amused but annoyed. 

Then, you stop, catching Kylo before he could sneak out of the room. "Wait." He turns around. "When am I going to be singing this contract?" 

_If I don't sign it before the party I won't have to watch over him._

There was a pause, thick silence hanging over the both of us. He seemed to be watching you intently, gloved hands curling slightly. "I think..." He paused, taking time with his words. "I should get that to you right away." 

_Damn._

"Alright." You padded over to the bedroom door, looking over your soldier to see Kylo still standing there. You raised an eyebrow in questioning. "I'll... I'll be here when you get back." 

He nodded sharply, leaving the room as quickly as possible. You huffed sharply before plopping down on my bed, sighing in pleasure when you sunk into it. You grinned into the sheets, managing to wiggle yourself under the comforter, relaxing when you immediately started to warm. 

_This whole ordeal might not be too bad if I get to sleep in a bed like this..._

Then, Hux popped up in your mind and realization hit you. Hard. 

The man never slept! You were never going to get any sleep if you had to watch over him! You growled, rolling yourself further into the sheets. 

_If I have to drag him to bed I will!_

Just as you were getting comfortable again, daydreaming of pulling Hux by the hair to his bed, you were interrupted by Kylo stomping into your room. You rolled your eyes indefinitely before untangling yourself from the sheets, walking out to meet him. There, he had a datapad in his hands, holding it out to you when you emerged from your room. You smiled tightly, snatching it from his hands, begrudgingly signing the bottom of the document. There was an awkward pause that followed after you handed it back, and Kylo nodded curtly, stalking out of the room. 

"If it's going to be this awkward half the time I'm here I might as well throw myself out of the airlock as soon as possible." You hissed the words, turning back around just as the door buzzed and opened. 

Two stormtroopers stood side by side. Both holding a type of box in their hand. They marched in, set the boxes down, and marched right back out. 

No words. No introduction. Nothing. 

"Alright then..." You kneel beside the boxes, opening them slowly. One holds a black dress, a first order symbol placed right at the bottom of the slit that slides up half the thigh. And the shoes are black high heels. 

Nothing you would ever wear on a mission if you didn't have to. 

"Ah... I can smell the expensive alcohol and overbearing perfume from here." You lean back, setting the dress out. 

"I can't _wait_ to go out of my way to save a person I utterly loathe. My life has been reduced to minion work." 

 

~*~ 

 

You adjust your hair one last time, nose crinkling at the way you look. Too snazzy. Too dressed up. 

A buzz at your door stopped your thought process, and you took in a deep breath, preparing for the long silence the stormtroopers were promising to bring. Instead, when you opened the door you were met with the General. He was fixing one of his cuffs, lips upturned as he tried to rub out the single wrinkle that taunted him. You smirked, and he huffed in annoyance, finally looking up at you. He paused, and for a moment the crease in his eyebrows lessened. His eyes traveled up and down, as if trying to approve the dress and its wearer. 

The dress passed. You didn't. 

"We should get going. I don't want you to make me late." You scoffed at his words, pushing past him with a huff. The click of your heels echoed through the halls and you paused, not hearing the click of footsteps behind you. You turned sharply, glaring at him. 

"Are you coming?" You watched as he shook his head, walking towards you reluctantly before holding out his elbow for you to take. There was a pause, and you stared at him. His jaw clenched. 

"Believe me when I say that I don't want to be any closer to you than I have to." He turns to look down at you, nose flaring. "Besides, I need someone on my arm and Captain Phasma is currently unavailable." 

You laugh, linking your elbow with his rough enough to jostle him slightly. "So, I'm a last resort?" You take a few long steps, pulling him along. 

"Of course." 

You rolled your eyes. "I'm _flattered_." 

He caught up to your steps, and soon enough it was boring to try to drag him so you slowed, walking a leisurely pace. He didn't protest, but he shifted a little, and you smirked. 

"You know..." You paused, letting the words sink in enough to catch his interest. He looked at you from the side, and you looked up at him. "If I knew I had to dress this fancy I would have shot myself that time I tried to escape." 

He scowls, and pulls you tighter to him, suit crinkling to make room for your arm. You laugh, throwing your head back in amusement as he walks faster. As you cackled Hux stopped, waiting for you to calm down. You leaned on him, rocking as much as you could on your heels, holding onto his arm for support as you tried to regain your breath. It shouldn't have been funny, but something about making him lose his usual calm demeanor was too amusing to not laugh at. Hux sighed as you were reduced to gasping giggles and you looked up at him, grinning. Your eyes caught and his lips set into a straight line, judging you as you straightened yourself out. You nudged him jokingly and he scowled, nostrils flaring as he kept his temper in place. 

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." You smirk as he tenses and relaxes, lips upturning in a cold, uninviting smile. 

He takes a step forward but you keep him back with your tight grip. He whips around, and before he can snarl out anything you're getting close to his face, raising a brow. "That's a smile?" 

His face scrunches up even more. 

"Come on! You have to look like you actually want to be there, don't you?" Your unoccupied hand reaches up, pulling at the side of his lips. It only lasts for a second, as he immediately grabs your wrist, keeping your outstretched fingers at bay. You give him an innocently confused look and he flares up even more, leaning close. 

"You're lucky that I'm forced to keep you next to me. Otherwise I would have pushed you out of an airlock as soon as I had the chance." Your noses touch as he threatens you and his voice lowers down into a growl. 

You huff out a laugh, pulling back your head before swinging it down, foreheads clashing together. He pulls back immediately, letting out a surprised grunt. Then, his hold on his temper snaps and his hand holding your wrist grabs at your neck, squeezing. For a moment, you can't breathe, but you stay calm despite your brain sending the initial shock of loss of oxygen. You smirk, and it ticks him off more, his fingers digging in so much that you can feel fingernails leaving indents in your skin. Then, a door hisses open, and Hux notices his mistake, grip loosening as his hand slides around to cradle your nape. The woman coming out of the chatty room steps back in surprise, letting out a sharp gasp. Hux pulls back sharply, imitating a sheepish look. 

_Trying to pass it off as a moment of affection? Smart._

"I-I'm so sorry!" The woman blushes, and Hux holds up a hand to stop her, she does, eyes wide in shock and embarrassment. 

"No, I should be the one apologizing. Public affection is something I should have known to not participate in. I take the blame for my unorthodox actions." He drawls the words out smoothly, and your eyebrows raise. 

He swiftly takes your elbow, sweeping past the bumbling woman who can't seem to find words. You look up at him, and he keeps his eyes forward, the sympathetic façade gone, replaced by the cold look that suited him much better. "You're very good at making up excuses on the spot." 

He doesn't seem to even acknowledge your remark until he leans down slightly. "You have to in this business, if something unexpected happens you have to be ready to smooth it over and make it seem like a slight kink instead of a real problem." 

You smirk. "Is that why the Order seems so good from the outside perspective?" He promptly ignores your remark, weaving through the crowds of people that follow him with their eyes as he passes. You watch as they stare, eyes glued to him like he's some type of messiah or like he's their worst enemy. You snort into your hand. 

He looks at you but doesn't ask. He knows better. 

"Sorry, it just seems like half of these people revere you like a god while the other half wants to choke you out, just like you did to me." His mouth twitches, and he leans down, eyes gluing to a small group in the corner. 

"If you would keep your mouth shut we wouldn't have problems." He hisses it, and before you can retort he has started speaking again. "I expect you to be on your best behavior for these people, they are quick to put slander on any name they can get their hands on." He straightens up. 

"Oh, General Hux, how nice of you to come greet us!" An old man turns, lips stretching into a gummy smile. Hux smiles back, though it's strained. 

"I thought it would be appropriate to come and speak to you all." Hux, professional as always, speaks of no actual happiness of coming over here. 

"Of course, I do suppose we old men are quite the figureheads for your Order." Hux only smiled wider, his eyes crinkling. As you looked the group up and down, taking in the words just said, your lips upturned. 

_Old imperial officers? I'm surprised they haven't withered into mute bags of flesh by now._

Your sour face must have been much more visible than you originally thought, because one of the men finally noticed you, and your arm linked with Hux's. He gave an almost startled look, eyes flittering between the both of you, and you rose a brow at him when your eyes caught. He smiled, and turned to Hux, who had started to idly chat with one of the men. Amused, you didn't want to interrupt the conversation, as Hux started to get more annoyed as time passed. Finally, as the conversation halted for just a moment the man butted in, looking between you and Hux as he spoke. 

"So, Hux. You didn't introduce us to your.... _friend_..." There's a short pause as Hux glances at you, trying to construct his words in a careful matter. 

"I didn't think it was necessary, as she isn't much more than an acquaintance." He smiles, lips curling into a cruel smile as you keep your facial features neutral. The men only laugh, full-belly laughs that make you scowl. 

You tug on Hux's arm, smiling up at him. "Didn’t you have to greet those suppliers for their generous donation?" You smile wider, hoping the lie gets you out of this situation. 

If you had to stay next to these pigs any longer you would be tempted to carve them open and roast them for food. 

"Ah, yes. I do believe so." He gave a curt goodbye to his "friends" before mingling into the crowd once again. 

"I need a drink." You tugged him, looking up at his sour face. He seemed to want to comment on it, but instead sighed. Slowly he made his way to a corner of the room, and the smell of food and alcohol stung your nose. 

You smiled as you looked at the assortment laid out for everyone. Everything was given out in small portions, but it was better than nothing. 

Besides, when was the last time you had an actual meal? 

Too long. 

You unlinked your arm from his, stalking across the table, snagging an exotic fruit that you had once tried at a shady canteen. It looked much more appetizing now than it did back then. 

"I thought you were getting a drink." Hux follows you closely, eyes narrowing in a judging manner whenever you grabbed another snack. 

"I haven't eaten anything that actually tastes good in years probably." You stop abruptly, looking up at him. "Besides, you're lucky I'm not stuffing my face completely." 

He rubs a lone finger up the side of his nose, eyes rolling as he moves around you. "Well, I'm going to get a drink." He doesn't stop to look at you. "I'll need one with you here." 

You snort, the food in your mouth pressing up the side of your cheeks as you swallow roughly. 

"Thanks for the compliment. I love making people wonder why they ever decided to talk to me." You follow behind him, watching as he chooses a whiskey that smells slightly of honey. You don't say anything as he looks at you, instead you pour yourself a clear glass of something that smells of regret and bad decisions. 

_Ah, my life portrayed as alcohol._

You take a sip, smiling as it burns your tongue and throat as you swallow it. Your eyes trail to Hux as he observes the room, blue eyes narrowing whenever he found something distasteful. As you take a few steps forward a man shoves out of the crowd, wild eyes searching for someone. Hux notices, and his jaw clenches, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he takes another sip of his whiskey. The man calms, slicking his hair back, walking over to the table, he stops though, eyes catching with the cold ones next to your own. He smiles, bounding over to the both of you, though it seems he doesn't take notice of your figure. Blending in the background for years has become a habit, and right now you're not sure whether you appreciate it or are annoyed by it. 

"General Hux! Exactly the man I was looking for!" The man stalks over, brown eyes sparkling gently. 

Your stomach turns. 

Something isn't right. 

"Come! I must introduce you to a few friends of mine. They're very excited to meet with you and talk about helping the First Order." He smiles, pearly whites trying to distract from the bead of sweat that disappears into his collar. 

Your lips pull into a frown, watching as the man animatedly talks to Hux, coaxing him into mingling with the crowd once again. There's nothing completely wrong with the way he's talking, but something seems off. No red lights are going off, and then he makes a mistake. 

"If you're coming I don't want you to bump into someone and spill your drink. It would be best to leave it here, wouldn't it?" The words make you shift closer to Hux, who also seems to have noticed the oddly placed words. There's a tense silence, and the sweating man from across you gets increasingly worried, swallowing and blink erratically. 

"He has a point." Hux snaps his head to you, eyes narrowing once again. "I mean, we don't want to upset anyone here by spilling alcohol all over them, do we?" You smile sweetly, glancing at his drink before looking back up at him. 

"Ah, yes!" The man leans forward, chest heaving in relief. He smiles once more, slicking back his hair, as if nervous. 

"Oh! And what's your name again?" You slide in front of Hux, taking the attention away from him as the guy startles at your question, lips opening and closing again in confusion. 

"Um... Ulard?" 

"You don't sound so sure about that." Your eyes darken, voice dropping to a low and accusing growl. The man pales, mouth opening. You then laugh, patting 'Ulard' on the arm lightly. "I'm just joking. You should have seen the look on your face though!" 

Ulard takes a moment to recover, but laughs with, it sounds strained, high-pitched even. "Yeah. Joking... Ha..." He rubs the back of his neck. 

"Now, go on then!" You look back to Hux, and when he doesn't move you slip your fingers around his glass, pulling it from his hands. "I'll be here when you get back." 

Ulard saddles up next to Hux, but those cold eyes land on Ulard, smiling tightly. "Give me just a moment. I would like to speak to my acquaintance here." Ulard pauses, but gives a slow nod, stepping away from the both of you. 

Hux makes sure that he's far away before he speaks. "Are you trying to get me killed?" He hisses the words, looming over you threateningly. You roll your eyes. 

"Yes, of course I am." You drawl out the words before you snarl at him. "Of course not! I don't need my track record being ruined because a random man killed someone I'm supposed to be protecting." You step closer, chest bumping with his in defiance. 

"It doesn’t seem that way." He straightens up, looking down at you from his nose. 

"Don't worry. I have a plan. If you stop being so prissy we might be able to catch them in the act and have actual evidence against them." You set the glass on the edge of the table, before looking at him. He doesn't trust you, that much is obvious. "I know what I'm doing." 

"You better." 

He turns around sharply, walking away with Ulard. You watch them both, staying at the edge of the crowd. 

_If he tries to kill him now how long will it take for me to get to him?_

You move a little more forward, and before you can get any closer something moves in your peripheral that wasn't there moments before. You turn, catching the last glimpses of someone slipping back into the crowd, something in their hand. On instinct you move over to Hux's glass, bringing it up to your nose, smelling it. 

The honey smell is completely gone. 

You pull a pin out of your hair, not caring how your hair shifts, and you stir the drink with it. There's nothing at first, and then little bubbles start rising. It's not very noticeable, but when you take your pin out the coating is peeling off, little flakes making their way into the seemingly innocent drink. You click your tongue, setting the drink down, and the pin down beside it. If Hux does get back, the evidence there should be enough to let him know not to drink from the glass. 

_Well, looks like I'm getting a treat on my first day._


End file.
